iBecome an Aunt
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: The sequel to iBecome a Mom. Now Sam is pregnant, with Spencer's baby. She turns to Carly for help and also gets involved in taking care of the twins, how will she fare. Creddie/Spam. Part 2 of my iCarly Parent Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**iBecome an Aunt**

**Chapter 1: Seeking Help**

Chapter one of the sequel to iBecome a Mom, now Sam is pregnant with Spencer's baby and has to tell everybody, how will they react to Sam's admission.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

SAM POV

"Sam, get your butt in here now!"

I groaned, what was Mom yelling about now? I got off my bed and walked slowly through into the kitchen where she was sitting, uh-oh, she didn't look very happy, something's wrong here. I sat down.

"What?"

Mom glared at me and then threw something on the table, I stared at it. I swallowed hard, it was a positive pregnancy test. I looked up at Mom.

"Explain".

"It...It's probably Carly's, she probably left it here".

I knew it was a lame excuse, so did Mom.

"Stop lying Sam, it's been four months since Carly gave birth to her kids, one, this test is new. Secondly, there's no way one of Carly's tests would still be lying around".

I sighed and knew I'd have to tell the truth.

"Alright, fine. It's mine okay".

I could see Mom's face change as I said that, she was angrier than ever. Thank God I'd only said what I did, if I revealed the whole truth I didn't want to know how Mom would react. Mom finally snapped and started yelling.

"Yours! So now you're telling me you're pregnant, why the hell didn't you say anything before this!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Because I knew you'd react like this".

"Too damn right, you're just turned seventeen last month, you're way too young!"

I glared at her.

"So, Carly and Freddie were sixteen when Lisa and Eric were born".

"That's not the point, what are you doing with this baby!"

I stared at her incredulously.

"I'm keeping it of course".

That was enough for Mom, she exploded, once again thank God I didn't tell her the 'worst' part of it, at least that's the way she'd see it. I hadn't told her who the father was, I knew she'd just get even more enraged.

About fifteen minutes later I stood outside, shocked at what had happened, Mom had thrown me out. She kept stating that she wasn't going to accept my decision and warned me not to even think about coming back. I wondered now, what was I going to do, then it hit me. I could go to Carly's, I knew the place was rather packed but I also knew they wouldn't mind me being there too. Besides, the father of my baby was also there, Spencer, six weeks ago, while Carly and Freddie were out with Lisa and Eric, talking to doctors and that, Spencer and I, who had gotten closer than ever ended up, doing it on the couch and now this. Spencer didn't know yet, but before I told him I wanted to have someone who would support me, I had to talk to Carly, maybe Freddie. As I walked to the Bushwell Plazza I must've been desperate or not thinking straight, because I called Melanie. She answered.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me".

I tried to keep my tone flat but failed, Melanie caught it and to my surprise revealed that she must've heard from Mom about the truth.

"Y...Is it true, are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, Mom told you".

I could hear her sigh.

"Yeah, she...actually threw you out".

"Uh-huh".

"That's it; I'm on my way to Seattle Sam".

I groaned.

"Melanie no, I'm fine really, you don't have to come here".

"I'm still coming".

"Alright, I'll be at Carly's".

"Okay, bye".

We both hung up and I shook my head. Why the hell did I do that, oh well, it's done now and at least Melanie had decided she wanted to help, rather than judge me, the way Mom had. I hurried over to Carly's.

Once there I knocked on the door, Spencer answered it, I smiled and spoke.

"Hey Spence, is Carls here?"

He smiled back.

"Yeah, upstairs. You okay?"  
>"I'm fine, I just need to talk to her".<p>

Spencer nodded and stepped back, as Sam began to walk over to the stairs Spencer informed her that Freddie was away talking to a paediatrician for Lisa and Eric. Sam was about to head up the stairs when Spencer spoke.

"You might wanna wait a bit".

"Sorry Spence, I can't, I've gotta talk to her now".

I then hurried upstairs and entered Carly's room.

"Carls I...I didn't need to see that".

I turned away slightly embarrassed, I had just walked in on Carly breastfeeding Lisa, Eric was asleep in the bassinet next to her, presumably already fed. I heard her laugh.

"Sam its fine, c'mon sit down".

I walked into the room and sat on the bed, I smiled at Eric who was still asleep. I then decided to tell Carly why I was here.

"Carls, I've got something important to tell you".

Carly looked up, she had just finished feeding and burping Lisa so I was able to turn back to face her, she was gently rocking Lisa to sleep, as her eyelids drooped Lisa smiled and raised her hand towards me, in an attempt to wave. I smiled and then, once Lisa was asleep and set back into her own bassinet, Carly turned to me and led me out of the room. Once out in the hall I spoke.

"Carls, um, you know how Spencer and I have been dating".

"Yeah, what's wrong Sam? Please, just tell me".

I took a deep breath and finally told her.

"Carls; I'm pregnant, and Spencer's the father".

She stared at me, eyes wide for a moment and then smiled.

"That's wonderful, have you told him yet".

"No I, I kinda hoped you could back me up, if I lose my nerve".

"Of course I will. Who else knows?"

I sighed, I was dreading this.

"Mom knows, she didn't take it well...And I told Melanie, she said she'd be here to help".

"Ok, don't worry Sam, this is gonna be fine oaky, I'll help you out too, now let's go talk to Spencer".

"Alright".

With that we headed downstairs, only to find Spencer wasn't alone, Freddie was back, and also, sitting on the couch was Carly's Mom and Dad, okay, this just got a lot more difficult.

End of chapter, next up, the others soon hear about Sam's pregnancy, also, will Freddie finally find out Melanie's real. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**iBecome an Aunt**

**Chapter 2: Important News and a Surprise**

Chapter two, Sam now tells Spencer, and of course his parents overhear, how will this end, rad on to find out. Thanks those of you who have read and a special thanks to Boris Yeltsin for reviewing, glad you are enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: iCarly Belongs to Dan Schneider

**SAM POV**

I had hoped to be able to tell Spencer this without an audience but that was no longer an option, great. Carly gave me an encouraging smile and I knew I had to speak now, I watched as she walked over to Freddie and spoke to him, probably telling him that the twins were asleep. I then turned to look at Steven and Laurie Shay, they had accepted the fact Spencer and I were dating without any trouble, but how would they react to this news. Deciding I could no longer delay the inevitable I spoke.

"Hey, Spence".

He smiled and turned to me.

"Yeah what's up?"

I sighed and then explained.

"Remember how six weeks ago we…You know".

He nodded, he looked uncomfortable, I tried to ignore the sound of Steven Shay clearing his throat and continued.

"Well, oh what the hell…I'm pregnant".

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and looked around for everyone's reaction, it wasn't what I'd expected. Carly of course already knew, Spencer was staring wide-eyed and trying to find his voice, Freddie looked surprised but I could see no sign of him being judgemental, good for him. To my surprise however Laurie Shay's face lit up when she heard this, Steven on the other hand had unfortunately chosen that moment to take a sip of coffee and was now choking on it. After he had finally managed to stop choking he stared at me incredulously, and then turned his gaze to Spencer. He sighed and placed his head in his hand for a moment before finally speaking.

"Well I wasn't expecting this".

Spencer finally found his voice.

"Dad I uh…"

"Look Spencer, yes I'm disappointed, disappointed at the fact the two of you weren't careful. But I'm not gonna stop either of you okay".

Laurie then smiled.

"Well this should be interesting".

I looked over at her, my confusion obvious, she explained.

"Lisa and Eric are already a handful, now another baby's on the way, this place is gonna get busy".

I nodded, suddenly I was aware at how late it was, luckily so had everyone else, I went with Spencer into his room, there would be time to talk about all of this tomorrow.

Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough, soon we were awake and, along with Steven and Lurie, Spencer and I were discussing everything that had happened, I admitted my Mom's reaction and all that. Carly and Freddie were still upstairs, no doubt feeding Lisa and Eric. We were just discussing names for the baby, when there was a knock at the door, Spencer hurried over and answered it and I heard his surprised reaction and knew at once who was there. I stood up just as Spencer walked back to the couch, Melanie was right behind him. I could see the look in her eyes, she was worried about me, I smiled and acted as nonchalant as possible.

"Hey, Melanie".

"Sam…"

She didn't say anything else but instead hugged me, I sighed and after hesitating I hugged her back. I overheard Spencer introducing Melanie to his parents and explaining who she was. Just then I heard a loud thud, we all turned in the direction of the noise and I tried not to laugh.

'Looks like Freddie now believes Melanie is real'.

The noise had been Freddie, who, seeing Melanie and me in the same room at the same time had finally convinced him that she was real, and as a result he had fainted. This of course was followed by the sound of Lisa crying, unlike her brother who was a sound sleeper Lisa woke at any noise that was above average volume. Carly looked torn, looking at Freddie and upstairs, Spencer hurried over.

"Go ahead Carls, I'll deal with Freddie".

She nodded and hurried upstairs. Spencer helped Freddie onto the couch and while we were waiting for him to recover I spoke to Melanie.

"You know, Melanie, not that I…don't appreciate it…but you…"

"I know how hard it is for you to say stuff like that Sam, listen, like I said, I wanna help you. I just can't believe Mom did that".

"Hey, its fine, I'm allowed to stay here so, yeah, no biggie".

Melanie sighed and shook her head, she then glanced over at Freddie and then back to me.

"So, now he knows".

"Yep".

By now Lisa's cries had stopped, I could tell Melanie was curious. Just then Freddie chose that moment to wake up.

When he woke up he looked around, saw me and Melanie, did a double take and then sighed.

"Oh boy".

"Believe me now Freddie".

He groaned and stood up from the couch.

"Yeah okay, I believe you now Sam. Hey Melanie".

"Hi".

Just then Carly came downstairs and seeing Freddie was awake, hurried over to him.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine now, I was just surprised, that's all".

She nodded and then Melanie's curiosity got the better of her.

"Who was that crying upstairs?"

Carly and Freddie looked at each other, smiling, their pride at being parents obvious, Carly then answered Melanie's question.

"It was Lisa, mine and Freddie's daughter".

Melanie stared in shock when she heard this.

"Daughter, you guys have a kid?"

"Two, Lisa and Eric, they're twins".

Melanie now looked like she was doing some sort of fish impression when she heard Freddie's response, Carly laughed and then spoke again.

"Do you wanna see them?"

Melanie closed her mouth and looked over at me. Her guilty expression told me that she did want to see the twins but also wanted to talk to me some more. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine Mels, we can talk later, you can go see them".

She smiled and turned back to Carly.

"I'd love to".

So Carly, Freddie and Melanie all headed upstairs I sat down next to Spencer, he smiled and put his arm around me, I thought for a moment, to be honest, I was kinda scared, although I'd never admit it, what if I was a bad mother, I mean, look at my Mom, some role model. Still I pushed those thoughts away, deciding to be grateful for what was happening now, I knew Spencer was probably as scared as I was and as for the others, they were willing to help me. My own family, Melanie wanted to help and although I'd never say anything I was kinda grateful for that. Mom didn't care but then again, I didn't really care what she thought. I smiled, hopefully this would all work out fine.

End of chapter, looks like everything's gonna be alright for Sam. Next chapter will fast forward quite a bit but will mainly feature flashbacks, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**iBecome an Aunt**

**Chapter 3: Joyful Reflections**

Chapter 3, fast forward time to Sam being seven months pregnant, Sam is basically remembering a few of the good times they had as well as some other things.

Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, glad you enjoyed it  
>twilightlover4: Glad you're enjoying this story, sorry, I can't really help, wish I could, I might look at it myself.<p>

Discalimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider

SAM POV

I was now seven months pregnant, I was sitting on the Shay couch. I thought back to everything that had passed during the time I had spent here since Melanie arrived back home. I naturally expressed my doubts to Carly about my abilities to be a good mother, she told me I'd be fine and even let me help take care of the twins as practice for when my own baby comes. Carly and Freddie were now engaged too, in fact Melanie and I had been left in charge of taking care of Lisa and Eric while Freddie took Carly out to a surprise dinner where he had proposed to her, Melanie's idea. Of course Melanie and I weren't alone, Spencer stayed in the apartment with us, which turned out to be a good thing. I still remembered the incident clearly.

_Melanie and I were standing with both kids lying in front of us, they were both crying. The reason was that, for some reason, although Lisa seemed to enjoy us being around, but Eric just cried whenever we came near him, and of course, with her being a light sleeper, this woke up Lisa and set her off crying too. I was totally drained and had no idea what to do, Melanie sighed and picked up Lisa and tried to get her back to sleep, just then, luckily Spencer came through._

"_Guys, what's going on?"_

_I breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Spencer, thanks God, Lisa's fine, but Eric just cries whenever Melanie or I go near him"._

_Spencer smiled and walked over and picked up Eric._

"_I'll do this, you guys just worry about Lisa"._

_So we helped Lisa back to sleep, before long Spencer got Eric to sleep too and finally Carly and Freddie returned, they told us about how they were now engaged, everybody had been there to hear about it. That night, Carly had spoken to me while the others were in bed._

"_So, how did it go?"_

_I smiled._

"_Well, it was great, the kids were great, but..."_

"_What is it?"_

_I sighed and then spoke._

"_My nephew hates me"._

_Carly looked confused, I told about Eric and how he always cried whenever Melanie and I went near him. She had smiled and explained that it would be okay, it would take time but Eric would accept me in the end._

I sighed again as I thought about other incidents that had occurred, Carly had been right. Eric did end up accepting me, after a nightmare Eric had surprisingly reached out for me. I did my best to soothe him and from that moment on both twins were happy with me. The diaper changing had been tricky, but still something I had to learn. The first time I'd accidently put the diapers on backwards, luckily Carly had managed to point this out and help me correct my mistake. Two memories of my time changing the twin's diapers stood out.

_I had been watching TV when I noticed Carly approach me, she was carrying Lisa._

"_Sam"._

_I looked up and then realised what she wanted._

"_Oh, no way, not in a million years"._

"_20 bucks"._

_I groaned._

"_Deal"._

Once I became slightly more experienced my only real problem was that, between the two Lisa moved around a lot more making it harder, in fact three times I'd ended up covered in baby powder because Lisa kept kicking. I had to get Carly to help on these occasions.

I smiled again as I remembered something else, I knew Carly and Freddie loved both twins equally and the twins both loved their parents but just the way they acted sometimes and the fact that she usually went to Freddie I had once referred to Lisa as a 'Daddy's Girl'. Freddie had acted a little defensive but knew I was just joking around. These of course were all the happy things, there were things I wasn't happy about, for example due to the morning sickness I had been unable to eat any ham. Luckily when the cravings came on I managed to find a hopefully temporarily replacement for ham. Strangely enough I had developed cravings for various spicy foods. Just then I started and placed a hand on my stomach, smiling. My baby, I now knew it was a boy, had just kicked me. Carly walked in and sat down.

"He kicked".

"Yeah, Carls, thanks for all the help".

She smiled and nodded. Despite still feeling nervous I was more confident in my skills as a mother now.

"See Sam, you're gonna be a great Mom, okay".

"Yeah, you're right, I'm still nervous but, I know I can do this".

I smiled back, just then Freddie walked downstairs with Eric in his arms, Carly looked up concerned.

"What's going on, is everything okay?"

Freddie smiled.

"Everything's fine Carls, it's just...well Lisa's already asleep, but Eric just doesn't want to sleep".

Carly laughed and gently took Eric from Freddie's arms and gently cradled him.

"Daddy's not good at getting you to sleep is he?"

Eric laughed and after a short while he fell asleep, I watched as Carly and Freddie then took him upstairs, Spencer walked into the room and helped me up, we then headed off to bed. Before letting sleep take over I thought about one more happy memory, the twin's first words. Eric's had been 'Hi' he had said it to me, shortly after he had finally accepted me. Lisa's first word had been 'Mommy' melting Carly's heart in the process, I had to admit, it was sweet. Finally too tired to stay awake I finally let sleep take over.

End of chapter, next up will be some family time for Carly, Freddie and their kids. Hope you enjoyed this chapte, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**iBecome an Aunt**

**Chapter 4: Family Time**

Chapter four, just a little family time with Carly, Freddie and the twins. Takes place during a thunderstorm in the night, not as long as the others but hopefully just as good.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you like it.

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider

**CARLY POV**

So much time had passed since Sam showed up and admitted she was pregnant. Throughout that time Sam's fear of being a bad mother had gradually disappeared, by letting her help out in taking care of Lisa and Eric we were able to help her build up her confidence. Right now Lisa and Eric were asleep, I smiled as I watched them, it was late at night and I was just getting ready to go to bed, Freddie stood next to me, I turned and smiled at him, he returned the smile and then we kissed before heading to bed. Freddie and I both agreed, Lisa and Eric was the best thing that ever happened to us, my parents had been surprised at the news about Sam's pregnancy, but at least they weren't kicking up a lot of problems, unlike Mrs. Puckett. I was surprised that Mrs. Puckett had acted the way she did, even Mrs. Benson had accepted it and even helped out, so why couldn't Sam's Mom. I pushed the questions out of my mind and allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly I was woken up, by both a blast of thunder and by Lisa and Eric crying. Freddie and I were immediately out of bed, I gently lifted Lisa up, Freddie did the same with Eric and together we both began gently rocking our children, trying to help them back to sleep. I then spoke, keeping my voice low and gentle.

"Its okay sweetie, Mommy's here".

Lisa's hand flailed out briefly before finally she grasped the front of my pyjama shirt, I smiled and continued rocking her. I then looked up at Freddie, he had managed to gently soothe Eric back to sleep, he also looked up and smiled, he then spoke.

"Is Lisa okay?"

"She's fine now".

I couldn't help but smile at that, Sam was right, the way Freddie acted I wouldn't be surprised if Lisa turned out to be a Daddy's Girl. I turned my gaze back to Lisa, she too had fallen back to sleep. I walked over to our bed where Freddie was sitting, still gently rocking Eric, I sat down next to him doing the same with Lisa.

**FREDDIE POV**

I smiled as I watched Carly walk over and gently place Lisa back in her bassinet, she then walked back over and gently took Eric from me and placed him in his own bassinet. I stood up and walked over to her, I gently kissed her cheek and we watched as Lisa and Eric finally seemed to calm down, especially since now, the thunder had finally passed. With them both asleep peacefully now I turned and noticed that the Sam and Spencer were standing in the doorway, just behind them I could see Melanie and Steven and Laurie Shay. All of them were smiling, we walked over so we could talk without risking waking Lisa up, with the exception of things like thunderstorms Eric slept okay and would react to our voices but they would wake Lisa up. Whenever Lisa woke up crying Eric reacted and also woke up crying. Spencer then asked.

"Are they okay?"

Carly nodded.

"They're fine, they just got scared by the thunder, that's all".

"Yeah, well, you can't blame that one on me".

I smirked, Spencer was referring to an incident where he had accidently set a newspaper on fire by accidently putting it on the stove top, it had set the smoke alarm off and woke our kids up. The fire had easily been brought under control, especially since Steven was there and could calmly deal with it. Carly had been angry at Spencer because of it. She shook her head.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Look everything's fine here".

"Alright, night you guys".

With that they left, I smiled and gently wrapped my arm around Carly's waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and then, after making sure that our kids were still sound asleep we returned to bed to get some sleep ourselves.

End of chapter, next up is another fast forward to Sam giving birth. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**iBecome an Aunt**

**Chapter 5: The Big Day**

Chapter five, fast-forward to Sam giving birth, hope you guys enjoy it.

Boris Yeltsin: Yep, it certainly was.  
>twilightlover4: Thanks, glad you enjoye dit, here's the next chapter.<p>

Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to Dan Schnieder

**SAM POV**

It was nearly time, I was due any day now. I knew it was going to be painful, mostly due to Carly telling me about it but she had also told me about various ways I could lessen the pain I would end up feelings, things to think about, ways to distract myself. However I wasn't expecting it to happen so suddenly, I was simply sitting on the couch with Spencer when I felt it. Naturally I yelled, Spencer jumped and immediately knew what was going on.

"It's okay Sam, just hold on".

He led me to the car and within moments we were at the hospital. Almost at once I was rushed through to the maternity room, Spencer had called all the others, to my shock my midwife turned out to be Mrs. Benson. Spencer then rushed in, he was frantic.

"I've managed to call everybody except Freddie and Carly, I can't get a hold of them".

I would've liked to have made some comeback but I couldn't think of one through the pain, so I just groaned. Just then Mrs. Benson spoke.

"Carly and Freddie are already here, they're talking to the paediatrician".

"Spence…go get them…hurry".

He nodded and hurried out of the room.

**SPENCER POV**

I frantically began searching the hospital but, to be honest, I was lost. How was anyone meant to be able to read hospital maps anyway? Knowing I couldn't waste anymore time I luckily found myself near the reception desk, I hurried over and spoke to one of the nurses there.

"Hey, um, where can I find the paediatrician's office?"

She looked at me for a moment and then spoke.

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

I could tell by the sound of her voice that she could see how desperate I was and wanted to help but she had to do her job. I explained as quickly as I could.

"No, my sister and her fiancée are seeing him about their kids, I have to let her know that _my _fiancée giving birth, right now, they're best friends and she'd want to know".

I had proposed to Sam last week and we were also now engaged.

"Ah I see, your sister. You are certain that she's here?"

I nodded and briefly described Carly and Freddie to the woman, when I mentioned them having twins she nodded.

"Ah right, okay, down the corridor over there, first left, then in the next corridor, the second right, that'll be you there".

"Thanks.

I hurried in the directions she had indicated and sure enough found myself at the paediatrician's office.

Carly and Freddie were just coming out, they seemed happy, I hurried over to them.

"Guys, there you are, Sam's in the maternity ward right now, c'mon".

"Right".

They immediately followed me. Finally we made it back, Mom, Dad and Melanie were already there, once back inside the ward I hurried back to Sam's side, she immediately grabbed my hand in a death grip. Trying hard not to wince I continued trying to reassure her.

"I found them, everybody's here now Sam".

"Good…"

Sam groaned in pain again and, worried I turned to Mrs. Benson.

"Maybe we should ask Carly to come in and help coach Sam through her breathing".

"Good idea".

I hurried out and asked Carly if she could help, she agreed and, after giving Lisa to Mom, she followed me through. Once Carly and I were both there Carly began talking Sam through the whole breathing procedure and everything.

"Okay Sam, its gonna be fine, remember what I taught you okay, now breathe, breathe, that's it, keep going".

Time seemed to crawl by until finally I heard Mrs. Benson speak.

"Okay Sam, you're ready, now push".

This was it, I tightened my grip on her hand and finally Sam gave birth to our son.

**SAM POV**

A while later I was sitting upright on the bed holding my newborn son in my arms. Spencer stood next to me, I could tell he had the same goofy grin on his face as I did. The others were all crowded around us, offering congratulations and all that, I looked up at Spencer, he nodded and I then turned to the others.

"Well guys, Spencer and I have decided on a name. We're gonna call him Paul Christopher Shay".

The others all smiled. I smiled too, especially when I saw Lisa and Eric staring curiously at their new cousin. Eventually I began to feel exhausted, I remembered Carly feeling like this so I let Spencer hold Paul while the others left the room and I just closed my eyes and rested. I thought about everything that had happened, by some miracle I was more responsible now, which was lucky since I was now a mother, I certainly wasn't going to be anything like my mother; that made me think.

'Mom, you never accepted this, well too bad. I guess that means you just can't be part of your grandson's life'.

I knew Mom probably would never accept what had happened but I didn't care, I was happy, and I wasn't going to let anything spoil it. Already one motherly concern was on my mind, when Paul was older, would he get along well with his cousin's. Who would've thought I would've ended up thinking like that, by hey, I'm a mother now, I'm supposed to be concerned, right. Most of all however, I knew what I was supposed to be, and I certainly was at the moment, I was completely happy.

End of chapter and story, thought I'd throw in that little inner argument at the end between the new responsible Sam and the old Sam if you know what I mean. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.


End file.
